Every Teardrop is a Waterfall
by Amber French Chambers
Summary: Max is back... but is he really a changed man? Set post series 5 Please read and review Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Every Teardrop is a Waterfall**

**A Waterloo Road Fan Fiction**

**Max, September 2010**

This is it; the day of the court case. The day I get to find out whether I will be allowed visiting rights to see my son Dexter. Undoubtedly Kim has tried to stop this from going ahead, like she has the previous three times. Well not any more. Not if I have anything to do with it and trust me I will... Kim's time as a mother is running out, mark my words.

In the past few months, every time we were due to go to court Kim would come up with some stupid, lame excuse as to why she couldn't attend.' _Sorry would it possible to rearrange as Dex has got Colic and there's no one to look after him'_ or my personal favourite _'Sorry we can't make it that particular day, I'm working and my boss won't give me the time off '. _As each excuse was readily accepted by the morons who say they do everything in their power to make sure everyone follows the letter of the law, it didn't take me long for me to see that Kim was playing a game with me and when I play games, I always play to win. This is no exception. This is it, let the game begin because I will fight, fight to the death, or go down trying. Because no matter what anybody says or does no one can keep my son away from me. If they do, they will regret it... and too think I've only known about him for six months. It's scary how quickly my fatherly instincts have kicked in. I would do anything for him, protect him, love him, and care for him... who am I kidding? I'm talking bollocks and I know it, but the jurors at some of these courts are so short-sighted that they only see what they want to anyway, add an incentive into the mix and, well who knows what some of them might see. As for the child, my child, I hate him. He was an accident. In fact it was all massive mistake and if Kim hadn't made it so easy to get her into bed, gagging for it she was, always so desperate to have me, the whole baby thing would never have happened, then we wouldn't be in this situation now. Whatever way you look at it, its Kim's fault,

In the year since I was sacked by the LEA, and was shame faced into signing the divorce papers for Jennifer, I have realized that the way I did my job was the right way all along and if people don't understand that then that is their problem, not mine. Kids should be disciplined properly. That's the first lesson my son is going to learn, teach them young and they never forget. My methods were a bit a bit 'Old Skool' for Waterloo Road, but it didn't help that it was run by of people, who were truly ridicules and wouldn't know great teaching if it hit them in the face. Rachel Mason or is it Fleet now? She was the main reason for the schools downfall. She did the school a favour when she left. Saying that though, the new headmistress doesn't look like she is coping much better. That's the problem with women you see, emotional. Way too emotional...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim**

As I stare at my reflection in the mirror I wonder what has happened to me. What have I become? What did he do to me? I look at the pristine suit I am wearing. I looked so professional, so cold. I don't even recognise myself anymore. I don't look like a mother who is about to fight for custody of her child. Ever since I left Waterloo Road six months ago I have been looking after my new born baby Dexter all on my own, and that is no easy task, believe me. I love Dex don't get me wrong but some days I wish I was back in front of a classroom full of disruptive kids, as sometimes I think that would be easier. Saying that though, becoming a mum has changed me in ways I didn't think would be possible. Being a mum is without a doubt the best experience and my biggest achievement of my life. But every time I look at my son, the eyes of the man who wasn't who I thought he was, the man who then went on and shattered my heart into a million pieces, stares right back at me. I fell completely in love with him and I thought he loved me too. How wrong could I be? Sometimes I catch myself looking at Dex and for the briefest of seconds, I hate him. I hate him for who his daddy is and what he did to me. Then I come to my senses, whatever Max did and whoever he treated me I still will be forever grateful to him. I know, sounds weird given all the pain he put me through, but he gave me Dex, and that is the most precious gift anyone can give another person. It is strange to think that I can be so grateful to him for what he did, but I am. What happened between us was a massive mistake I know that now, but I loved him with all my heart. When you love someone that much; those sort of feelings don't just go away, If anything they stay with you, and eat you up. I often find myself thinking about him. Where is he? What is he doing? Is he okay? Then I remember all the bad memories of how he used me and cheated on his wife and the hatred rears its ugly head again. I am not going to be beaten by the man who stamped on my heart. If he wants a fight he has got one. Let it commence...


End file.
